


Days of mint and rain

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days prompt - Hermione is surprised by Blaise's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of mint and rain

Blaise tasted like mint. Even years later, that would always be her first impression of him. Dark and a little dangerous, with olive skin and laughing hazel eyes that invited her to play. It had taken only one kiss to convince her that air of danger wasn't simply her imagination. He made her melt.

"Don't tease me," she'd tell him. "You'll break a poor girl's heart." And he'd just smile at her, those disastrously long eyelashes making her envious yet again.

"If I'm going to break it, I have to get near it first." She'd blushed at that, at the audacity. She had never taken him seriously in the least as anything more than a friend.

"Are you saying you want to be?"

"Yes," he'd answered simply, then kissed her.

Mint, spearmint, more exactly. A little sweet, a little minty, and all Blaise.

Just like that, he'd become so entangled in her life, she could hardly remember a time before him. Waking up with him, taking walks with him, hiding beneath trees to wait out the rain, reading in the evening… Bliss.

"Did you know we'd be this happy?" Her voice was light as she lounged across his lap. He was doing a crossword while she read.

"Of course," he replied absently. "How else could it end up?"

And put that way, of course, there was nothing for Hermione to say. Instead, she smiled, and went back to reading. Sometimes, you just had to take the happiness handed to you and enjoy it whilst it lasted.

Oh, how she intended to enjoy it.


End file.
